Steven's Daily Skin Care Routine
by japnken
Summary: Steven shows everyone his daily skincare routine. (By averyjt2, uploaded here with permission.)


Steven had waited all day for this.

After dinner, he thanked the Gems for their try at a vegetarian-friendly meal, which consisted of a whole-wheat tortilla with store bought guacamole in it. He bolted upstairs to his loft, but careful enough so that he didn't trip.

He counted the points on his fingers to make sure he had gathered everything he needed for his new activity he'd be working on for the next day or two.

Once he mentally gave himself clarification that he wasn't missing anything, he headed over to his industrial style office desk which had a comfy, baby-blue bean bag chair waiting in front of it.

He had just went out and bought the desk yesterday just for this, and, disappointingly, it didn't really fit the style of his room, which is why he planned to return it once he didn't need it anymore.

Steven was getting ready to record his daily skin care routine for his 105 followers on Tubetube. He had skipped doing it this morning just for the video.

He had asked his dad a day prior if he had any spare cameras, but sadly he didn't, so he'd just have to stick to his smart phone for now. He thought about buying one with the refund cash he would get back for returning the table, but it was just a thought for the time being.

His phone was held horizontally by a black tripod, and he had his white ring light attached to the top of his phone since the lighting in his room wasn't good enough.

Steven had all of his skincare products lined up neatly on the desk, as well as a damp, white wash-cloth and a mini-electric cleansing facial scrubber.

He was wearing a grey, loose fitting tank top, and a white towel around his neck.

Once he thought of what to say for the intro, he pressed the video record button on his phone and quickly sat back properly in his seat.

"How's it going, guys?"

"Not that anyone knew that I had one, but in this video, I'm going to be showing you all my daily skincare routine!" He says enthusiastically, and smiles at the camera.

"So I'll link all of these products down on the description box if you want to pick any of these up for yourselves. Now, let's get started, shall we?"

He pauses for a second, mentally telling himself to cut the footage at that moment.

He adjusts the camera a bit when he noticed it was tilted to the side, and prepared the items he'd be using first.

"Alright, so the first thing I use is this 'Proactiv Deep Cleansing Wash' face soap! It's good for cleansing your pores if you have acne, ...psoriasis, eczema… or anything like that," he smiled knowingly, putting the product closer to the camera with his hand behind it to make the camera focus when the ring light made it a little harder to see.

"So what you do first, …" he searches around the desk,

"... is, you squeeze five medium-sized dots of it, on to your facial scrub." He explains slowly and carefully, holding the two items next to each other before following his instructions.

"Once you turn it on, scrub in a circular motion all over your face for about, ... say, a minute? And make sure to really get in there, and scrub deep!"

He clicks the power button on the scrubber, suddenly lighting up when he forgot to mention the most important detail.

"Oh, and how could I forget? Try not to get any of this stuff in your eyes, because it burns reaaally bad… I speak from experience, so trust me on this one," he chuckles nervously, wincing when he recalled that time he had accidentally gotten some of the cleansing soap in his eyes. It took a good 10 minutes or so before it stopped burning.

So after he finished scrubbing his face, he stopped the recording and started a new one so that it'd be easier to find while editing.

"Great, so once you're all finished scrubbing, gently dab your face with a damp towel, making sure not to wipe all the soap off. We'll rinse our faces once we're all finished, so try to keep some on there!"

Luckily the soap was clear, so he didn't have to feel embarrassed for having something on his face the whole time. After he patted his face with the washcloth, he got right in to the next step.

"Okay, so after you do that, we can get in to the next product!"

He grabbed the next item, holding it out to the camera. It was a small clear jar with a white lid. The product's name was displayed on the front of the jar very clearly, and the contents were clear just like the previous product, except it was a little thicker than the cleansing face soap.

"So next is this refreshing water cream moisturizer. It has natural minerals in it, if you can see it when you read the ingredients on the back. And it feels very refreshing when you apply it to your face! This helps to keep your skin feeling nice, because nobody likes dry skin, amirite?"

"Anyways, so just take a little bit of this on your finger, and just rub it in on the spots that tend to feel dry on your face,"

He explains while massaging a bit of the cream on his face, smiling when he felt sweet relief since he had skipped his routine this morning.

"For me, that's usually under my eyes, my cheeks and a...little tiny bit on my forehead. But it's totally up to you! This part is optional when it comes to where you put it."

"Now, I usually—" Steven's words were suddenly cut short when a familiar purple gem bolted up the stairs and into his room,

" Heyooo, Ste-man,"

She gasped, "Are you making a video?! Can I be in it?" She stood next to him in his seat, throwing up peace-signs and duck lips to the camera. He felt kinda bad since he had turned off the recording.

"Oh, hey.. Amethyst. I'm already halfway through this one, buuuut, ... you can be in the next one! I'm going to be doing a tour around Little Homeschool on Friday as a part two to the first instructional video we shot a while back." He smiles hopefully at her, hoping that he didn't hurt her feelings.

She smiled understandingly, shifting her focus to all his supplies. "What kind of video are you doing here?"

He suddenly felt embarrassed. "Just my skincare routine…"

"Sounds cool, can't wait to have my skin vibing with that old Ste-man glow,"

Really all it is, is a skincare routine. He decided he'll let her be excited about this one when he chuckled.

"Okay, see you soon!" She said as she headed back down the stars.

His shoulders slumped. Had they been tense before? Anyway, he only had 3 products to review left, so he picked up a small tube before starting a new recording.

"Alright, so next up, we've got argan oil and lavender exfoliating lotion! It has little beads in it so that it can get any extra dirt off of your face once you clean it off, which is really helpful for your pores! Plus, it smells really good!"

He squeezed a drop of it on his finger and began spreading the lavender scented lotion-like substance over his face.

"Just rub it in until you can't see it, and repeat this step as many times until you're comfortable with it! I put a little bit on my face so that I don't clog my pores, but it's up to you! But I do recommend a small amount."

Once he finished, he closed the tube back up and set it aside, grabbing the second-to last product.

"So normally, I'd wait 5 minutes before applying the next product because you don't want to just cake the next thing on top. Just let it settle in for a bit, then you can get to the next thing! I usually just brush my teeth while I'm waiting, but you can do whatever you want."

He stopped the recording since he had already brushed his teeth this morning, so he decided to make his bed while he waited.

After he finished, he returned to his seat and began recording the next segment of his video.

"Okay then, so now we have these Biorè Ultra-Deep cleansing pore strips. You can find these just about anywhere, but I'll still link the website that you can buy it from, in the description."

He opened the box, and there were 4 left, luckily. He grabbed one of the band-aid like strips from the box and peeled the wrapper open. He really needed to go out and buy more tomorrow before he runs out. He mentally marked that on his To-Do list.

"So with these, you just take one and put it across your nose, like this!" He demonstrates, placing the white strip horizontally across the bridge of his nose.

"You can pretty much put one of these anywhere on your face, but I recommend your nose, and possibly your forehead."

"So you can just leave that there while we do our last step, and you can remove it while you're rinsing your face in the end!"

He picked up the final product of his daily skincare routine. It was a medium sized bottle with an eye catching design. The bottle was iridescent, and different luminous colors appeared when the angle of it was changed. There was a pump on it, which made it pretty obvious that it was some sort of lotion, and the label on the front had a basic font saying the name of the product.

"So for our last product, we have the SK-Two Aura Essence Serum! As you can probably tell from the name it has, once you apply this to your skin, it leaves a natural looking, shiny essence to your face!" He stated, matter of factly, smiling triumphantly while he adjusted his nose strip. This was his favorite part of the routine!

"The only thing about this one is that when I checked the listings for this, ... it's kind of pricey. But that's okay! I know a few discount codes if you guys want them, so just leave a comment down below, if you're interested in getting this."

He held the bottle a bit closer to the camera, waiting for it to focus before moving on.

"This thing has a little pump on it, so one full drop will provide the optimal dosage for one application. So you just put one drop of this in your palm, and smooth it evenly on your skin!"

He uses his fingertips to create a dot on his forehead, cheeks and chin, and begins gently smoothing it into his skin.

After he finished, he turned off the recording and began to clean up all his products and store them back in his bathroom cabinets.

Steven decided to bring the tripod with his phone in to the bathroom with him to record himself rinsing his face for an outro. He also decided to drop the ring light since the lighting in his bathroom was pretty bright.

Once he finished setting up the tripod next to his sink, he started a new recording.

"Alright, so now we're on to the last step! Just rinse your face by putting water in your hands and throwing it at your face." He said before disappearing out of frame when he lowered his head down closer to the sink to do so.

He popped back up, patting his face dry with the towel around his neck.

"So, that's all for my daily skincare routine!" He smiles, clasping his hands together in appreciation.

"I hope some of you will try it out sometime. Let me know if you do! I'll see you guys next time. Take care!"

Steven beamed before turning off the recording. He turned off the sink and tidied up his bathroom counter.

He headed back into his room and transferred the footage from his phone to his laptop using a USB cord, Before heading to bed. He'd have a busy day the next morning down at Little Homeschool, but he was eventually able to edit all the footage together and uploaded the video titled; "STEVEN UNIVERSE - DAILY SKINCARE ROUTINE 🌈✨" to his account on Tubetube.

The next day, he received a few comments. He decided to take a look at them during lunchtime.

**Con2xie says:**

steven good video. 👍 I'm a little worried about the moisturizer tho.. what if is not good for your skin in the long run..

**Pearl.187 says:**

now what do we have here

**AmethystCoolRock says:**

CAN I BORROW THE SHINY THING

**user1344324566 says:**

hello steven it is me blue 💎💎💎💎💎.

**rocknaldoBLOODSTONEboy223 ** **says:**

at 1:21 of the video I spotted a white orb flying around🙀🙀 someone in your family died because that could be a lost spirit😵😵

Steven smiled. Making that video was so worth it. He hoped to get more comments from his friends soon.


End file.
